


你的心会更坚强

by lightness666 (orphan_account)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Times, M/M, i did some basic character development for this version of them lmfao, it's 009, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lightness666
Summary: Akira Fudo：[图片]Akira Fudo：:)Ryo Asuka：……Akira，这是什么？





	你的心会更坚强

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Heart Is A Muscle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965390) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on Shimo.im, but was blocked under their terms of service. Sorry for any inconvenience caused.  
> 原本放在石墨文档，但惨遭屏蔽，只好换地方了。建议对照原文阅读 _(:з」∠)_

Akira Fudo：[图片]

Akira Fudo：:)

Ryo Asuka：……Akira，这是什么？

 

Akira拼命不让自己在公共卫生间里大笑出声。这会儿，他那个 _特别_ 保守的男朋友正往他的收件箱里一条接一条地发信息呢。他几乎能看到Ryo通红的脸，他推一推眼镜调转眼神的样子，虽然他可能只是坐在那台该死的电脑前面。和往常一样。

大甜心Ryo，被他男朋友的一张露底照片弄得面红耳赤。

Akira咧开嘴笑了起来，露出一颗虎牙。“他看到这张大概 _得疯_ ，”Akira窃笑道，在手机的图片文件夹里翻来翻去，直到找到他要的那张照片。

那是他几周前一时心血来潮拍的，某个周末，Miki和其他人出门去……干什么事了，他一个人在家。他花了很长时间才终于有了足够的勇气敢于把这张照片发出去，不过说实在的，他又没什么可损失的。

或者他会损失很多。如果这玩意儿泄露出去他可就麻烦了，不过管他呢。

他一边偷笑一边找出了那张照片，在按下发送之前又稍微欣赏了一下。

那是张寻常的镜子自拍，不算什么艺术作品，但重点不是那个。重点是他偷穿了Miki的学校制服，而且除了制服和一条黑色三角内裤以外什么都没穿。内裤是他特意买的，目的就是为了这个。

它穿在他身上太小了，而且裙子也太短了，但那正是他想达到的效果，所以他也没什么可抱怨的。照片里的他正对着镜头摆出那些instagram自拍达人的动作，半转过身，为他的观众露出一角被黑色内裤紧紧包裹的屁股。

没错，这肯定会要了Ryo的命。

他按下发送。

 

Ryo Asuka: Akira Fudo

Ryo Asuka: 这什么东西

Ryo Asuka: 为什么你给我发这种东西

Ryo Asuka: 我应该因为你在我可能身处公共场所的时候给我发你的色情照片而跟你生气的

Ryo Asuka: 我希望你不是在公共场所

Ryo Asuka: 请告诉我你不在公共场所

Akira Fudo: 不我不在 :)

Akira Fudo: :0 你喜欢吗ryo？？

Ryo Asuka: :/

Ryo Asuka: 我希望你知道我抽这么多烟都是你的错

Akira Fudo: 我知道 ^3^

Akira Fudo: 说到这个我溜出来了哈哈需要我顺便去买点吗？

Ryo Asuka: 我说的是他妈的叶子，Akira

Ryo Asuka: 但是行

 

绝对如此，百分之百可以预料到，Ryo Asuka这会儿满脸通红，而且并不想承认这个事实。Akira揉着下巴，若有所思地走出卫生间，脚步轻快，内心愉悦。说不定今晚能成——可算能成了。Ryo会把他那正经样子扔到一边，终于承认他确实想操Akira。当然，那得是在Akira给他口交之后的事情了。他想象了一下Ryo的脸得红成什么样子，得有多坐立不安——他在这个世界上最好的朋友正在舔他的阴茎呢。

害羞的，温柔的，有一点点发抖。不愿让他受伤，虽然Akira和恶魔融合的身体结实得很。想到他能把自己那难以动摇的好朋友推到这样一个边缘境地，他感觉自己可是相当了不起。

他搓了搓手，对今晚有点 _迫不及待_ 了。

 

此时此刻，Ryo Asuka正在内心痛骂Akira Fudo本人。

他用颤抖的手拿起烟，叼在嘴里点燃，然后把高挑的身躯往沙发背后一靠，发出一声活着没意思的长叹。他的手机又震动了起来，但他坚决无视。一定还是Akira——没有别人会给他发信息。

他不知道该怎么应对Akira Fudo这个全新的挑逗型人格。在跟Amon融合之前，Akira甚至连 _想到_ 类似裸胸或者大腿之类的东西都会脸红，更不用说 _性器官_ 了。看起来跟Amon融合之后的Akira没有这些顾忌，而且好像会很积极地去弄到自己想要的东西。

Ryo捏紧了香烟，深吸了一口，不安充盈了他的内心。他对性不陌生，他的整个17岁和一部分18岁都混迹在各种各样的俱乐部里以共度春宵做诱饵勾引各种各样的男人。那个时候，毒品、酒精和一夜情是那个缓慢地进行着自我毁灭的Ryo Asuka的必需品。

当然，“那个时候”只是一年之前。但是感觉好像是很久很久以前的事了。

他现在戒了，已经六个月没碰过海洛因或者酒精了。距离他终于切除了乳房已经过去了四个月。疤痕仍然有些敏感。

他带Akira去安息日聚会也是快十个月前的事了，Akira的转变也是从那时开始的。他们的空余时间都花在了研究这个小镇周围森林里恶魔的活动情况上。这都是很容易的事情，毫无难度。有的时候某些……来自其他时候的回忆会突然闪现在他眼前。那些时候事情没有这么顺利。

有的时候他醒来时会非常害怕，好像心脏快要跳出喉咙，一阵恐慌将他紧紧攫住。那是一场逼真噩梦的馈赠。跟他自己有关的噩梦，或者是关于Akira的，或者其他人。死去的，濒死的，被肢解的。整个世界——被破坏殆尽。

他实在太害怕伤害Akira了。他对自己让Akira经历的事情感到内疚——将他和Amon糅合在一起，强迫他与一个嗜血残忍的 _怪物_ 合而为一——这个念头沉重地压在他的心上。他害怕自己沉溺于最平凡无奇的性爱当中，虽然他对各种各样的性癖和恋物都已毫不陌生。

他亲爱的Akira在给Ryo发穿短裙的照片时完全不知道自己卷入了什么样的状况。那是一种罪恶的快乐，是他轻率的少年时代的一幅镜像。他又吸了一口香烟。

手机又开始震动。这次他伸手拿了起来，为他自己和他的人生发出一声万念俱灰的叹息，划动手指解锁屏幕。

Akira Fudo: 你想要我什么时候过来？今天是周五所以什么时候都行嘻嘻而且我没作业

Akira Fudo: 哎哟我的天哪你真的害羞成这样

Akira Fudo: 嘿人形烟囱

Akira Fudo: 嘿

Akira Fudo: 嘿

Akira Fudo: ryo asuka

Ryo Asuka: 不要再发这些垃圾话给我了

Akira Fudo: XD

Ryo Asuka: 什么时候都可以，真的。只要提前告诉我一声。

 

他……很可能会后悔，虽然他男朋友的主要任务只是弄点儿叶子回来。单手打字很费劲，所以他在回复下一条信息之前把烟搁在了烟灰缸上。

 

Akira Fudo: 顺便

Akira Fudo: [图片]

Akira Fudo: 别把你的手机扔出去

 

这张新照片让他咬紧了牙关，而且他 _确实_ 差点把手机扔出去。这照片可爱到爆，令他 _恨得不行_ 。不管怎样，他收到了一张一条鲜红色的皮革狗项圈的照片，项圈上面有一个小铭牌，粗体字写着Akira。另一张照片发了过来，照的是银色铭牌的背面。

_所有权属于Ryo Asuka。_

 

Ryo Asuka: 我改主意了你别想跟我一起飞叶子

Akira Fudo: :(

Ryo Asuka: 我要放下手机了不许再给我发信息除非你是告诉我你到地方了

Akira Fudo: :(

Ryo Asuka: 我要把你的号码拉进黑名单Akira

Ryo Asuka: 我发誓我要是再喝起酒来绝对是你的错

 

他把该死的手机拍在咖啡桌上，决定对于他现在体会到的不管是他妈的什么感觉来说，最恰当的应对方式就是把脸埋进沙发垫里大声尖叫。

 

晚上6点左右，Akira按响了Ryo那座豪华宅邸的门铃。

“嘿！”Akira对来开门的男朋友露出一个大大的笑容，扯着他蓝色高领衫的衣领给了他一个吻作为问候。

“你好啊，Akira。”分开的时候Ryo说道，紧张之情溢于言表。他的脸颊泛着粉红。“你到得有点早。”

“就早了十分钟！”Akira挤了挤眼睛。

“我希望你上学也能这么积极。”Ryo嘟哝道。Akira嗤之以鼻。

“行行行，”他嗤笑道，“我知道了。走啊，让我见识一下你的宝贝叶子。”

“晚点再飞，Akira，”Ryo关上他们身后的门。“耐心点儿。别忘了我还没消气呢。”

“哎哟真的吗？”Akira撅起嘴，踢掉鞋子，把外套往衣架上一丢。“就因为几张可爱的照片？”

“我刚把晚餐摆上桌。”Ryo技术性地转移话题，走进厨房。“准备好了就来吃，Akira。”

没错，今晚有戏。Akira注意到了，Ryo很刻意地避免直视他，总是红着脸眼神游移。禁欲系的Ryo Asuka小鹿乱撞的样子简直是艺术品，而Akira今天就要把他 _拿下_ 。

不管晚餐做的是什么，闻上去可是相当棒，Akira的口水都快淌出来了。大盘大盘的肉，一大碗米饭，还有蔬菜。他把自己的盘子装得满满的，浇上一大堆Ryo放在一边的随便什么酱，然后大快朵颐。

他对面的Ryo就比较克制，他盘子里的食物只有Akira的三分之一，而且吃的速度也很慢，小口小口地仔细咀嚼。Ryo吃饭时的斯文样子和他在房子里面各种地方藏了二十把枪的事实形成的对比还挺可爱的。

他喝了一杯红酒，这不太寻常。说实话这令Akira一阵窃喜。几张下流照片就让他动摇到需要喝一杯，这真是太棒了。

“你知道么，”Akira边吃边说，“真不可思议。你只比我大两岁，居然已经这么顾家了。跟个家庭主妇似的，只不过你是男同性恋，没事就飞叶子，还有太多枪支收藏。”

Ryo的脸颊一红，也不知是今晚的第四次还是第五次。“Akira，”他说，声音比平常高了几度。“你满二十岁的时候告诉我一声。”他用叉子指着Akira。“这样我就能合法地 _揍你一顿_ 了。”

“哇，我都不知道你对打屁股感兴趣。”Akira双手托腮，挤眉弄眼。“还有什么怪性癖你藏着掖着不让人知道呢？嗯？嗯？”

不是说他没翻过Ryo的衣柜找他有没有藏着什么情趣玩意儿。他太了解Ryo那段到处乱搞的历史了，他不止一次不得不把喝醉的Ryo搬回家去，那还是他跟Amon合体以前。

Ryo握紧了叉子，脸颊上的绯红蔓延到了脖颈上。他这样很好看。“我们现在别谈这事，”他憋出来一句，“Akira， _拜托_ 。咱们把饭吃完，然后到客厅里爱飞多久就飞多久直到我们都把这个话题忘了好吗？”

Akira有点失望，但意识到自己可能有点得寸进尺了，便安静了下来。“对不起，Ryo。”他腼腆地道歉。“太过了？”

Ryo把脸埋进双手里。“太过了。”

晚餐在沉默中结束，之前说好的大麻跟一叠卷烟纸和打火机放在一起。Ryo卷大麻烟的技巧一流，就像他做其他一切事情一样。Akira好奇他细长的手指——

他制止自己 _再想下去_ 。在客厅里飞叶子时勃起听起来是个非常糟糕的主意。除非，当然了，他故意这么做，因为他 _真的_ 很想让Ryo操他。

真的。

Ryo递过一根烟，弹开打火机帮Akira点燃，然后点燃自己的。他向后靠回沙发上，将一双长腿搭上咖啡桌。他的身体显而易见地松弛下来。

Akira依样效仿，倚在沙发上满足地叹息了一声，吐出一口烟。“要不要看看今晚电视播什么？”他伸手去拿遥控器，按了一下开关。

Ryo闭着眼睛，眼镜有点歪斜。“一些无聊的东西吧。可能是动画片。”

“有时候他们放弱智美国动画片……”Akira把电视转到一个色彩缤纷的频道。是《猫和老鼠》。愚蠢又暴力，对于正high的人来说足够有娱乐性了。

一个小时过去了。然后是另一个小时。第三个小时过去，差不多是晚上十点左右了，他们已经分别又抽了一根，并不太情愿地决定清醒一点以免睡着。

Akira抱着一包从厨房拿来的薯片，一把一把地往嘴里塞，大声地咀嚼着。这动静让Ryo忍不住抽搐了一下。

“能不能请你不要吃得这么大声？”他虚弱地说。“拜托。我有点受不了。”

Akira咽了下去。“诶，对不起。”他把薯片丢到一边，抓了抓后脑勺。“忘了你有多讨厌这个。”

Ryo咕哝了一声。“到这儿来好吗，”他说，朝Akira张开手臂。Akira欣然爬上他的大腿，在他脸颊，额头和嘴唇落下湿润的吻，也没忘了用上牙齿。他吻着Ryo白皙的脖颈，直到感觉到对方挺起胸口，迎上他的手掌。

这个吻结束的时候，两人都是脸颊发烧，嘴唇通红。Ryo用手背抹了抹嘴，把脸埋在Akira的肩膀上，双手紧紧地抓住他的腰。Akira能感觉到Ryo的裤子里微微隆起，这让他有一种胜利感。

“你戴了项圈，”Ryo悄声说道。他轻轻拉了拉它，铭牌叮当作响。“我都没有注意到。”

“你的观察力太低下了。”Akira弹了一下Ryo的额头。“我觉得你是在故意不看我，因为你觉得我特别性感。”

“没错，”Ryo不情不愿地承认道。“我……确实这么觉得，Akira。”他抓着Akira运动短裤的双手收紧了。Akira大胆地朝前挺了下腰，令Ryo的呼吸一滞。“ _操……_ ”他骂了一句，在Akira肩膀上重重地呼出一口气。“操。我真讨厌你让我变成这样，Akira Fudo。”

“别撒谎，你其实爱得很。”Akira咧嘴笑道，往后靠了靠，然后 _用力_ 向下压了过去。这让Ryo发出一声动听的呻吟。他的沉着正以飞快的速度流失。“你喜欢这样。你喜欢想象操我会是什么样的。”

“ _求你_ ，Akira，”Ryo——哀求道， _天哪_ 他在哀求了。“求你……”

“求我什么？”Akira凑近他，以气声说道。“求我怎么样，Ryo？你想让我做什么？”他的手大胆地向下游移，离开Ryo的浅蓝色衬衣，伸向腰带。他把手伸进高领衫，手指若有若无地碰触着Ryo的腰腹。强化的感官让他能够 _感觉_ 到Ryo的心脏在胸腔里搏动，快得像只鸟儿。他轻轻抚摸Ryo胸部的疤痕，然后——

Ryo的双手动了，抓紧了他屁股上的软肉，胜利的钟声在Akira脑中回响。有了底气，他的手从Ryo的胸口移开，直接朝Ryo的腿间伸去，揉捏着他知道藏在那底下的坚硬。他自己的勃起也已经掩饰不住了，短裤已经被撑起一块，而且很有可能，绝对已经弄湿了他的内裤。

“想让我帮你口交吗？”他笑道，歪一歪头，露出恶魔的尖牙。“接下来我们是要干这件事了吗？”

“Akira，别——别那么说话，”Ryo差点呛住。“你不——你不知道你在——”

“是吗？”Akira挑起嘴角。他抓过Ryo的手，放在自己的脸颊上。Ryo的拇指划过他的嘴角，指腹擦过尖利的犬牙。“我不知道什么？”他张开嘴让手指滑进去，用舌头缠卷一番，吮吸着指尖，模仿他看过的一部色情片。

看起来这招派上了用场，因为Ryo的整个身体都颤抖起来了，紧张地咬着嘴唇。“ _操，_ ”他喘息道，“ _求你了_ 。”

Akira从Ryo的大腿上滑下来，跪在他的腿间。“你知道吗，对于一个到处乱搞的家伙来说，你也是太紧张了点儿。”他解开Ryo的裤子，Ryo不由得一抖。“虽然我可从来没干过这事儿。”他把裤子拉下来，Ryo的阴茎将内裤撑起一块。他舔了舔嘴唇。“不过，我想试一试看。”

他停顿了一下。“当然了，如果你同意的话。”

Akira看着Ryo咽口水时喉咙滚动的样子。他几乎能看见Ryo脑袋里的齿轮在转，内心交战不休。一只原本紧握成拳头的手犹豫地伸了出来，放到了Akira的头顶上。他把这当作是许可，在他自己临阵退缩之前，一鼓作气拉下了Ryo的内裤。

Ryo的阴茎大小适中，几乎可以说是可爱。它跟他身上其余部分一样透着粉红色。Akira握住它，试探性地撸动了两下，令Ryo发出一声低低的惊喘。Akira知道 _自己_ 喜欢什么样的碰触——又快又猛。但他不敢肯定Ryo会对他这种像要把那玩意儿拽下来一样的撸法心存感激，所以他决定慢慢来。

慢慢的，温柔一点。Ryo的膝盖在颤，Akira用另一只手帮他按住。他等着Ryo安定下来，然后朝前倾身，含住阴茎的顶端，舌头从下往上舔过底侧。

如果他接着模仿色情片会怎样呢？对于毫无经验的他来说，现在唯一的目标就是让Ryo感觉舒服。没什么花样，只是上下吞吐，轻轻吮吸，用舌头挑逗柱身的血管，用牙齿温柔擦碰。Ryo的手指缠绕他头发的动作，他的声声喘息，和微微夹紧的膝盖和脚趾，无一不表露出Ryo确实从中得到了快感。

受到鼓舞，他将嘴张大了些，将Ryo的阴茎一吞到底。他得到一声响亮了些许，在末尾转成哽噎的呻吟作为奖励。他抬起头，直视Ryo的双眼，在湛蓝的深邃中看到了Ryo一反常态地翻涌的情感。Ryo的另一只手捂着自己的嘴，堵住他发出的呜咽。

Akira含着他的阴茎笑起来，慢慢朝后退开。是 _他_ 干的，是他只用一次口交和几句花哨的下流话让不可动摇的Ryo Asuka变成这样颤抖不已的样子。他简直为自己感到骄傲。

他放开顶端，阴茎湿淋淋地从他口中滑落。Akira爬回Ryo的膝上，拉开他捂着嘴的手深深地吻他，舌头探进去让Ryo从他的唇上尝到自己的味道。一双颤抖的手焦急地扯下他的运动短裤和内裤，修长的手指握住他的——大了不少的——阴茎。这都是托Amon的福。

Ryo的呼吸吹进他的耳朵里。Ryo的另一只手滑到他的臀后，手指抚摸着入口处的褶皱。“我们需要一些润滑……”

“没错，”Akira喃喃道，“可能是需要……”

“我床边的柜子里，”Ryo皱起眉头。可爱。“或者……”他朝一侧探过身子，把一只手伸进沙发垫的缝隙间——摸出半瓶他妈的润滑剂。

“好吧，方便多了。”Akira哼了一声，“天哪，你总是能为任何事都做好准备。哪怕是一场沙发性爱。”

Ryo朝他翻了个白眼。“你可不知道会发生些什么。好了，”他打开瓶盖，往手指上挤了一些，然后把瓶子放到一边。“如果疼了，你得告诉我。不许撒谎。”

“好的， _老爸_ 。”Akira嗤道，丝毫没预料到这个词让Ryo的脸又一阵通红。他大笑出声。“哎哟 _我的天_ ，Ryo。你有daddy kink，是不是？”

“一般来说我是在下面的，”Ryo轻声说，“当我没说过吧。”他的手回到了Akira的后面，开始向里面送进一根手指。

“我会记住—— _天哪天哪天哪，_ ”Akira差点没掉下去，推进他身体的手指让他的感官都快过载了。“ _Ryoooo，_ ”他呻吟道。“我的 _天哪_ 。”

这回轮到Ryo露出笑容了。“你可真的是个处，”他笑道，手指按进更深的地方。这感觉 _太棒了_ 。“或许下一次你可以操我。”

“可能吧，”Akira喘息着，“说不定可以。老天。我可不会告诉你我是怎么想着你的屁股撸的。”

柔软白皙的臀瓣上沾染着点点白浊，精液顺着臀部的曲线淌下来，流过睾丸，滴在地板上。这是Akira从前无数次放任自己想象的一个画面，而另外一个幻想现在正在变成现实。或许哪一天Ryo会和Akira一起玩他的那些玩具。

你知道人们都怎么说那些学究型的人。个个都是性癖奇怪的家伙。

第二根手指加入了进来，慢慢地以剪刀似的动作抽插着。Akira呻吟起来，喘着粗气，将脸埋在Ryo的肩膀上。他感觉到另一波笑声在Ryo的身体里回荡，刚准备做出些机智的反击，但Ryo的手指碰到了他身体里的什么东西，让他全身上下每根神经都在同一时间竖了起来。

“他妈的 _怎么回事_ ，”他喘息道，浑身发抖。“妈的，什么—— _啊_ 。”

Ryo又加了一根手指进去。“祝贺你，你刚发现了你的前列腺在哪里，”他戏谑地说。“或者说，是我发现了。”他的指尖又一次按压在Akira体内那个…… _谁知道是什么东西_ 上，大概是一坨神经或者别的玩意儿，不可能有什么更复杂的解释。Akira像条离水的鱼一样张着嘴大口呼吸，屁股扭个不停。

“你能不能就——”吸气，“——操我，”再吸一口气，“现在马上，Ryo， _妈的_ ！”他哀叫道，直往后拱，把自己往Ryo的手指上送过去。

Ryo轻轻一笑。“你太可爱了，Akira。”他柔声说道，另一只手抚摸着Akira的头发。“我真是爱你。”

“我绝对要让你笑不出来，”Akira低吼，这一番表扬让他的脸直发烧。“绝对。”他今晚第二次做出了一个大胆的决定——而且绝对更有种，哈哈——他抬起身，摆脱Ryo的手指，把目标转向他的阴茎。

阴茎头部顶了进来，令他发出一声呻吟，紧接着整根阴茎顺畅地插入深处，让他喘息不已。Ryo的双手扣住他的腰侧，将他紧紧抱在怀里，难以自抑地向上顶去。Akira项圈上的铭牌随着他在Ryo阴茎上起伏的动作响个不停。

Ryo刚才赢回的一点优势流失殆尽，他的脸颊又染上了漂亮的潮红，身体也微微颤抖。他的动作很温柔，非常温柔，他缓慢轻柔地在Akira的体内进出着，呼吸之间小小的停滞和屏息透露出了他有多么动情。

Akira觉得自己大概上了天堂，阴茎的抽插和被填满的感觉几乎让他失去理智。火热积聚在他的下腹之中，他知道自己坚持不了多久—— _处男嘛_ ——但是 _操_ ，这种感觉非同寻常。与他以前感受到的任何快乐都无可比拟。比冰淇淋更好，爽过撸猫，就是太他妈的 _棒_ 了。

现在他知道Ryo年轻的时候为什么到处乱搞了。这事儿真的会让人上瘾，该死。

“操——Ryo，”Akira呻吟着，双臂搂住Ryo的脖子，在他身上起伏不停。“Ryo，Ryo，Ryo——”

“Akira，”Ryo喘息道，“Akira——”他的嘴唇吻上了Akira的，吻得后者喘不过气。Ryo的动作渐渐失去了节奏，他的双手攥紧Akira腰侧的衣服，呼吸愈发快而急促，接着他叫了出来，声音被Akira吞没，伴随着一连串的低声呜咽达到了高潮。

Akira紧随其后，最后一次用力压下去，猛烈的刺激让他大叫一声越过了顶点。热流涌过他的全身，让他的眼前一片白光。他的头朝后仰去，张大了嘴，再次叫出声来，颤抖着从高潮的边缘跌落。

Ryo抱住他，将他紧拥入怀，吻他的嘴唇，脸颊和头顶。Akira被这个举动中满溢的爱意淹没，他也同样抱住他的男朋友，泪水充盈了他的双眼。

“爱你，Ryo，”他耳语道，“ _太_ 爱你了。谢谢……谢谢你和我一起分享这种感觉。”

“试图勾引我的部分是毫无必要的，”Ryo将Akira汗湿的头发向后捋去。“你只要开口说就可以了。”

“但是关于这件事你总是特别……怂，而且我知道你以前没少乱搞，所以……”Akira耸了耸肩。

“我……一开始很担心，是的，”Ryo承认，“我不想……让你受伤。一年以前的我可算不上什么温柔情人。”

“但是你没有让我受伤，Ryo。”Akira安慰道。“你没有。不要为你自己感到羞耻。”

Ryo没有回答，他轻柔地抚摸着Akira的脸颊，将他拉过来再度吻上他。“我们去清理一下，然后睡觉吧，”他柔声说。“这些事情可以明天再谈。”

 

end


End file.
